


An American Tail - Fievel Rescues Tanya (Fievel Goes West)

by Myst_Knight



Category: An American Tail (Movies), Fievel's American Tails (TV)
Genre: Art, Brother/Sister Incest, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: A story told in pictures! Fievel rescues his sister from the villainous One-Eye, and is rewarded with her kiss and her heart.





	An American Tail - Fievel Rescues Tanya (Fievel Goes West)

"Let me go!!!" Tanya Mousekewitz cried out, struggling in One-Eye's iron clad grip. With legs kicking and ponytail flapping, her attempts to free herself only made the eye-patched cat laugh, his appetite whetted by her cries. "Go and scream, girly!" he crowed, as Tanya winced from his rancid breath. "Nobody's comin' to help ya!"

Finding his sister in trouble, Fievel pulled off a pinpoint shot from his Colt Peacemaker, striking One-Eye's and causing him to drop Tanya. "Eeeeyaaa!" the mouse girl screamed as she fell, her skirt flying up to her thighs. With instinctual feminine modesty, Tanya held her skirt down as she hurtled towards a rough landing. Fievel kept his eye on Tanya as he made a beeline towards her, swinging on a rope dangling from the ceiling.

"Got ya, Tanya!" Fievel cried out, catching his sister and drawing her close. Tanya wrapped her arms around her rescuer as they swung together.

"Fievel, you saved me!" Tanya's heart was aglow for her younger brother, who always protected her, despite his tender years. A subtle flush came to her cheeks, with Fievel's arm around her waist bringing up images from the romantic musicals she loved to sing to.

Safe and sound on the landing, Tanya knelt down before her little hero, her skirts pooling about her. With a hand on his cheek and love in her heart, the mouse girl leaned in and pressed her lips against his own to proclaim her love for him. Fievel was startled by his sister's kiss, but put his arms around Tanya, kissing back gently. "You're my forever hero, Fievel," Tanya told him, giving her heart once and for all to her beloved younger brother.

Several years passed, and Fievel grew into a handsome young lawman, like he always wanted to be. Tanya, his sister, best friend, and lover, was now a popular, renowned singer at the saloon, bringing in not only randy mouse men, but cats as well. They lived together now, keeping their relationship quiet, though they couldn't help but sneak kisses behind the general store. Planning one day to have a child together, Fievel and Tanya lived in tranquil bliss, a hero and his princess, together forever.

 

     'FIN

 


End file.
